Darkshines
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Quand Aranea s'introduit sans complexe dans la chambre d'Ignis Scentia. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Elle fait un peu partie de la bande quand même ! Petit OS contenant du spoil. Ignis x Aranea


**Darkshines**

En croisant la petite bande de Noctis sur la route de Lestallum alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver son vaisseau, Aranea ne put s'empêcher de dévier de trajectoire et les suivre curieusement jusqu'à la ville. Sa majesté Noctis ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par la montagne Gladiolus. Le chocobo Prompto fermait la marche avec Ignis, le seul à qui elle n'avait pas donné de surnom, bien que les idées ne manquaient pas pour lui. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le cœur à les lui appliquer, étant donné la nouvelle condition de l'homme… Malgré la présence de son camarade blond à côté de lui, sa démarche était toujours hésitante. Sa cécité ne s'était pas arrangée. Le groupe était optimiste, pensant qu'il finirait par retrouver la vue. Aranea, plus terre à terre, n'avait pas osé briser leur optimisme quand elle les avait revu mais… elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cela l'attristait, d'ailleurs. En retrait, la mercenaire le surveillait d'un regard presque maternel tout en suivant le groupe. En fait, c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ce chemin, lui en particulier, même si l'évolution de sa relation avec la team royale pouvait ériger la jolie argentée en tant qu' _amie_. Il avait fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble quand même et mieux encore, ils avaient combattu ensemble. « Que les dieux vous protège Aranea » Ces quelques mots chaleureux qu'il lui avait dit avant que leur route ne se séparent l'avaient marqué au fer rouge sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer. Elle avait été prise de court, elle, la mercenaire fière et arrogante qui n'avait aucun scrupule à se payer la tête de leur prince. « Oh… vous de même ! » avait-elle balbutié tandis que le rose lui était monté aux joues. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait un peu honte de sa réaction mais à sa décharge, n'importe qui aurait été surpris par tant de courtoisie provenant d'un ex-ennemi.

La lady Highwind n'ayant pas pris les options politesse et savoir-vivre dans son cursus académique, elle décida de forcer la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Ignis Scentia tandis que celui s'était absenté. Manifestement, son petit groupe d'ami et lui-même était réunis dans celle de Noctis pour bavarder. La jeune femme s'installa tranquillement sur le fauteuil de sa chambre afin de l'attendre, et en profita pour abuser du service de chambre. Elle tenait une tasse de thé à la main lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Tournant la tête vers lui en se mordant la lèvre avec un air de chipie, elle déposa silencieusement la tasse sur la table basse. Espérant lui provoquer une petite frayeur en lui envoyant un _Bonsoir !_ censé sortir de nul part, elle se fit lamentablement devancer.

 _« J'espère que vous ne cherchez pas à surprendre un aveugle, Aranea »_ , dit Ignis après s'être figé à quelque pas de l'armoire où il venait de déposer ses lunettes noires, _« Cela serait très incorrect de votre part »_

Elle fut si surprise qu'il eut deviné sa présence qu'elle en demeura muette, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Malgré un soupir faussement boudeur, un sourire tendrement amusé ne tarda pas à s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 _« Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »_ , demanda t-elle d'une voix douce, bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait prémédité.

 _« Votre parfum »_ , répondit simplement Ignis.

Elle fut flattée qu'il s'en souvienne encore, même si… venant d'un homme comme lui, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Stratège, intelligent, précis, Ignis Scentia respirait la perfection sur tous les points. Rien ne lui échappait. La belle s'approcha de lui et l'homme visualisa parfaitement sa démarche féline par le bruit caractéristique du froissement de cuir.

 _« Vous ai-je manqué ? »_ , osa t-elle innocemment. Elle ne s'était pas postée exactement en face de lui, mais en biais, à sa gauche, il avait entendu ses pas, et il sentait sa présence. Son souffle, presque, car elle était tout de même assez proche.

Ignis ne répondit pas tout de suite, demeurant pensif. Aranea s'attendait à une négation nette (disons qu'elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion) mais, tiens, était-il vraiment en train de réfléchir sur la question ? Voilà qu'elle venait d'être surprise par un homme qu'elle pensait prévisible.

 _« Je suppose. Votre absence s'est ressentie »_ , admit-il.

Elle n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche, persuadée qu'elle bafouillerait et se trahirait. A la place, elle posa les doigts sur la joue d'Ignis qui lui était opposée, et appuya légèrement dessus pour l'inciter à tourner la tête vers elle, comme si elle voulait lui faire savoir où elle se situait… ce qui était ridicule, bien qu'Ignis se laissa faire docilement. Ses paupières étaient closes et la jeune femme avait mal au cœur pour lui… autant qu'elle avait mal à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien voir. Qu'il ne pourrait plus _la_ voir ! Son regard la laissait toute chose autrefois, elle s'en souvenait encore. L'homme ne laissa pas planer le silence longtemps.

 _« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »_

 _« Vous êtes si formel… »_ , lui fit remarquer Aranea d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur, mais d'où une pointe de tendresse perçait indubitablement.

Les doigts d'Ignis effleurèrent le dos de sa main toujours posée sur sa joue. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissée ainsi mais n'osa plus se retirer malgré l'embarras de s'être égarée à ce point.

 _« Je perçois votre compassion. Je vous en remercie »._

 _« … »_

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour s'éclaircir la gorge, un brin irritée. Elle aussi, elle était prévisible, manifestement. La mercenaire se prétendant autrefois uniquement attirée par le fric avait eu vite fait de révéler qu'elle possédait en réalité un cœur. Un grand cœur. Bien sûr, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on le lui rappelle, cela entachait quelque peu son image. A la place d'une réplique cinglante, elle ferma un bref instant les paupières, puis les rouvrit. Des yeux de biche au regard de chat fixés sur lui.

 _« Pour vous répondre, je suis ici car moi aussi, j'ai ressenti votre absence »_ , murmura t-elle avec du velours dans la voix.

Au léger froncement de sourcils perplexe d'Ignis, Aranea devina qu'elle avait réussi à le surprendre à son tour. Cela la fit fièrement sourire. Etait-il possible de l'entendre sourire ? Ou alors Ignis était-il d'une clairvoyance hors du commun ? Car en levant la main pour toucher sa joue à son tour, on aurait bien dit qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose...

 _« C'est votre manière de voir, maintenant, j'imagine ? »_ ajouta t-elle tout bas, telle une enfant curieuse.

Ce qu'il releva avant toute chose, c'est la pointe de déception qu'il perçut dans sa voix.

 _« Oui, mais n'ayez crainte. Je n'ai pas oublié votre visage, Aranea »._

 _Ni votre beauté._ Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle aurait juré avoir entendu ses pensées. Comme quoi, la parole n'était pas plus nécessaire que la vision, parfois.

 _« Me permettez-vous d'être un peu moins formel ? »_ poursuivit-il en affichant un léger sourire que la belle Highwind caractériserait de tendre.

 _« Il serait temps ! »_

Le cœur d'Aranea bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se pencha doucement vers elle. Tout à coup gênée, troublée, elle prit peur sans raison et recula légèrement. Un geste stupide qu'elle regretta aussitôt, plus encore lorsqu'elle vit combien ce refus laissa Ignis désemparé. L'absence de vision lui avait donné le courage de faire une chose qu'il ne se serait pas permis en temps normal, mais il avait eu tort de se laisser berner par ce sentiment rassurant. Il détourna légèrement le visage, embarrassé comme on l'avait rarement vu.

 _« Je me sens si maladroit… »_ , marmonna t-il de dépit.

Maladroit ? À d'autres ! Tous ses mots brodés d'or la consumaient jusqu'à l'âme, mais il ne s'en rendait apparemment pas compte. Il croyait avoir mal interprété les signes, ou alors s'être très mal pris pour aborder ce baiser qu'il avait eu terriblement besoin de lui donner à l'instant. Il se trompait.

 _« Non ! »_ s'exclama t-elle en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Bon sang, ils n'étaient plus des enfants ! Aranea avait perdu patience avec son propre comportement assez puéril. Elle en avait… marre d'elle-même ! Les mains sur les épaules d'Ignis glissèrent sur son cou et vinrent encadrer son visage avec légèreté.

 _« Non… »_ répéta t-elle dans un souffle, _« c'est moi »_.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa les lèvres sur celles d'Ignis avec assurance et douceur. Alors certes, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais les bras d'Ignis s'enroulant timidement autour de sa taille indiquèrent que lui non plus, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de pratique. Le comble pour un homme et une femme… de mains. Il appuya doucement le front contre le sien tandis que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Une once d'inconfort corrompait le silence.

 _« Ignis ? »,_ l'interrogea t-elle dans un chuchotis.

 _« Mon mal est incurable. Je ne retrouverai jamais la vue… »_

 _« Je m'en doutais »_ , admit-elle.

Elle était donc ici en toute connaissance de cause ? Il en fut soulagé d'une certaine façon. Toutefois, Ignis gardait la crainte de représenter un poids pour elle. Il essayait déjà d'apprendre à tout prix à maîtriser son handicap pour demeurer serviable à Noctis malgré tout, Aranea devenait progressivement une raison supplémentaire à ce combat contre lui-même. L'homme avait l'impression de devoir la mériter. Il recula légèrement son visage, le menton bas. La belle crut déceler une forme de lassitude dans l'expression qu'il affichait. Ou peut-être était-ce de la peine.

 _« Qu'y a t-il ? »_ demanda t-elle tout bas.

 _« J'aimerais tant vous revoir… revoir votre sourire, connaître toutes ses nuances… Aranea… »_

 _« Tu le peux ! »_ protesta t-elle en délaissant le vouvoiement. La belle attrapa les mains d'Ignis et les ramena contre son propre visage, l'incitant à la toucher, à sentir sa peau, ses mouvements, ses traits. Elle lui fit attarder ses doigts contre ses lèvres au toucher si doux et exquis. Les sensations d'Ignis semblaient décuplées. Le baiser qu'elle déposa sur son index lui arracha un frisson.

 _« Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu… »_

Aranea en avait déjà marre que son amant d'infortune soit capable de remuer son cœur soi-disant endurci uniquement par la parole et avec un tel naturel. L'honnêteté suintant de chaque mot en décuplait la force.

 _« … contente que tu n'aies plus l'occasion d'en voir d'autre ! »_ , rétorqua t-elle finalement d'un ton digne.

Ignis secoua légèrement la tête. _Aranea_ …

 _« Tu es impossible… »_ , soupira t-il en se penchant vers elle pour récupérer ses lèvres qu'elle lui offrit allègrement.

END


End file.
